


Nightmares

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: By the light of day, Barry looks like he made it through alright, like 100 years of running and 10 years of hiding didn't effect him. But things are always different in the dark.





	Nightmares

“No…no…I can’t…please…Taako, Taako, you gotta…please…”

Barry thrashed in his sleep and Lup sat up, startled into wakefulness. For the briefest moment, the darkness transformed itself into black satin curtains but then Barry’s whimpers pulled Lup back to the present. She reached for him, grabbed his shoulder and shook gently to try and bring him out of the nightmare.

“Babe, wake up. It’s just a dream. Everything’s okay.”

Barry’s eyes snapped open and he pulled back, scared and confused. He was staring at Lup, trying to see beyond the nightmare, trying to figure out who the fuzzy silhouette in front of him actually was. Lup could see the very real fear in his eyes and reached out to touch his cheek. He pulled back a little, looking at her oddly, almost like he didn’t recognize her.

“Barry?”

The moment he heard her voice, the tension in him broke. She was here. Lup was here. She wasn’t gone. And he knew who she was. There were tears on his cheeks and he was shaking with sheer relief.

“You…you were gone…Lup, I…I…forgot and…I didn’t...I didn’t know it was you.”

Lup pulled him close, kissing his forehead and his cheeks and trying to calm him.

“I’m right here, Care Bear. Everything’s okay.” He nodded slightly, head against her shoulder, and she kissed his forehead again. “Come on, let’s go in the kitchen and I’ll make us both something hot to drink.”


End file.
